No one knows
by Very funny username
Summary: There are a lot of things no one knows...About the others...And about themselves...
1. Premise

**I have always thought XS was more than a simple kids' show, all the characters were deep and well developed, and I feel like a three season series couldn't just express all of the beautiful world XS is.**

**Like many of you, I was very disappointed when this show finished. Like many of you, I am disappointed with some things in XC...**

**This is a bunch of oneshots I wanted to write. There are headcanons and explanations, along with character analisys.I just wanted to give more space to all the things that were never fully developed in canon,and to a lot of hints that were never fully explained.**

**I obviously accept every constructive feedback and review. Just,keep in mind that English is not my native language (I'm Italian), so don't be too harsh... **

**Thanks for everybody who will read this.**

**And remember, there are a lot of things no one knows...**


	2. Omi

No one knows why he keeps training so much. No one knows why is so important for his moves to be perfect to him. Day and night, sun shining or rain falling down, he can be found on the training fields, his robes worn-out, his bald head shining for the sweat drops, his voice sore from calling out the name of his attack for maybe the hundredth-time.

No one knows the efforts he is making for his "cobra lecturing mouse" move to be improved, or for his "kangaroo making fun of giraffes" attack to be performed without a single wobble from his tired feet..

Kimiko told him to relax and rest a bit, or he will collapse one day or another. She tried to distract him with the new Goo Zombie videogame and eventually told him he could play with all her "female stuff" if he only wanted to, but nothing seems to distract him from training.

Raimundo tried to talk to him about these "extra" training sessions, and eventually ORDERED him to stop, trying to put up a steady-leader-tone and not letting the concern fade out of his words.

Clay didn't say a thing. He would just stay there, apparently carving wood or playing with his lazo, but ready to jump up and help his little friend when he fell from a bamboo branch or simply collapsed for tiredness, because he doesn't talk much, but knows when to act, and knows that anything he could say won't make the little monk change his mind.

"Too much effort can often be the cause of someone's defeat, even if the efforts are aimed at succeeding, young one". He knows Master Fung is concerned, like everyone else. It makes him happy to know that so many people care for him. But he won't stop, and no one knows why.

If they knew, he would have to explain that for a kid raised all his life reading about the epic Grand Master Dashi and spending time and efforts for improving, with the conviction that he was the chosen one, training for being the very best is all he has and that, despite his bow and his smile were sincere, like his admiration for his friend, he just couldn't accept that someone was actually better than him…


	3. Kimiko

No one knows why she kept wearing colorful wigs and strange attires in their first months together.

Omi was very perplexed about it, thinking it was a very strange way to dress, even for those particular and foreign creatures that women were. He had even searched in his "Ancient guide to females" for answers.

Clay had been kind, like always: "If ya like it, pardner, then ya should wear what ya want!".He wasn't the one who could judge someone for his outfit, though, with his ten-gallon hat and his cowboy boots.

Raimundo would mock her about being a fashionista, and laugh about her "ridicule" attires, but she knew he was joking, like he always did.

They never talked about it, but they surely noticed that after a little time together, she would have stopped wearing wigs or dying her hair. Sure, she kept styling them and she still kept wearing her outfits, at least when they hadn't to wear their training robes, but it was different…She was now just trying to keep in touch with tendencies, like every other teenage girl, and no more trying to hide her real self.

No one knows why at the beginning she was trying so hard to look totally different everyday.

If they knew, she would have to explain how in a country when foreigners keep saying that her people are "all the same" and in a big, rich house where you sometimes feel invisible, having something to distinguish yourself from everyone else is important, and how she eventually realized how stupid it all was after she had bonded herself so much with people who love her for who she was, even with her ponytails and her boring red robes, because she was much more than a bunch of colored clothes…


	4. Clay

No one knows why he keeps refusing to lay a single finger on women. They would find it funny at first, and call him an old-fashioned cowboy, or a "Texan knight in shiny armor" or, as Raimundo would state, a "huge idiot".

But when Katnappe managed to escape with their Shen Gong Wus, or every time Kimiko kept training with him knowing he would just play it defensively and hold back, it started to grow annoying. Master Fung told him that respecting a woman also means respecting her strength, and he really tried to push himself to fight against a lady… After many efforts, he had finally managed to attack Wuya- the thought that she is a woman is kinda overwhelmed while she is firing balls of green, dark energy at you and your friends-, and he slowly became able to train with Kimiko without letting his chivalrous attitude interfere too much.

But deep down, he still refuses to hit women, and no one knows why.

If they knew, he would have to explain how his papa always taught him that a real man and a real cowboy never lays a finger on a woman, and how Jessie being still a kid and knowing she had behaved really bad in those last days didn't make it less shocking to see him slap her during a yet another argument, nor knowing that she had left the morning after, leaving her dad with regret, her mom crying softly while cooking breakfast, and leaving him with the conviction that this could have all been avoided…


	5. Raimundo

No one knows why he likes sleeping so much, or why he is always the last one to get up in the morning.

Omi is always "most glad" to wake him up with his fellow Orb of Tornami, and sometimes Kimiko does have to burn his sheet to make him jump in terror out of his mat.

He sleeps everywhere, every time he can, even on Dojo's back while heading for a Wu, or during meditation, resulting in Master Fung making him do all the chores again. He knows that he is a Shoku Warrior, a leader,and he tries to be the first up in the morning- even if it's Omi the early bird in the group- but he seems sleepy and tired everyday.

Omi keeps complaining about how lazy their leader is, and about how a leader should be more willing to train and exercise, and he-of course- offered to train him until he will be a disciplined and strong warrior, like his incredible friend is .

Kimiko keeps mocking him, calling him "sleeping beauty" and getting mad at him when she finds him sleeping in his mat after the third time she told him to get up for morning training.

Clay jokes about him sleeping "more than a bull after a wild rodeo", and a couple of times he even had to catch him with his lazo after he fell from Dojo's back- last time he didn't even wake up!

The monks in the temple and his friends think he is just lazy, like he has always been. The other Dragons-in-training respect his leadership, but they also know he is a "lazy-butt".

He knows that he has to be an example, and tries his best to be at the top every morning, trying not to fall asleep on his bamboo branch.

No one knows why he has to sleep so much.

If they knew, he would have to explain how some nights the Golden Tiger Claws are stolen from the vault, just to be there again the morning after, how in Brazil is daytime while in China everyone is sleeping, how a family of eight children-all younger than him-and a single mother don't have enough money to make a living, and how a good training is to work all night in various parts of Rio, moving heavy objects or helping cleaning with a little help from the wind while no one is looking…


	6. Jack Spicer

No one knows why he is so obsessed with ruling the world.

Well, a lot of teenagers go through a rebellious phase, so the goth clothes and the black make-up can seem a bit strange, but not so unbelievable. What is really, REALLY unbelievable is a basement full of robots and time machines and other mechanic things. It's his life, his cave, his sanctuary; and, despite all the Xiaolin losers intrusions and that time Chase's cats kidnapped him in the middle of a bath -good thing he could at least grab a towel-, it is the only place where he actually feels safe, where he can be himself.

He is the laughing stock of the Heylin side. Everyone despises him, and he is no longer considered a treat for the Xiaolin warriors. His high-pitch screams, his lack of basic combat skills and his constant whining make everyone, good or evil, wonder why he keeps trying, why he is so stubborn...

No one knows why he keeps accepting every showdown, when it's obvious he's a coward and afraid of fighting.

No one knows why he spends all his time building new robots, just to see them easily crushed by rocks or gusts of wind, or burned down or drown in deep water. No one knows why he keeps idolizing Chase, despite he's treating him like a worm, or keeps teaming up with Wuya, knowing she'll betray him at the first occasion.

No one knows why he keeps accepting all this, just to try to rule the world…

If they knew, he would have to admit how his robots are important to him, because they are often the only thing that keeps him company at night, and how being granted by a smile –even an evil one- by Chase or Wuya would mean everything for a boy that seeks approval, or how reassuring and kind of sad is that he doesn't have to explain to anyone why his basement exploded again and blowed up half of their rich mansion, because they have another meeting or another business journey and, to be honest, no one really cares about that strange goth kid in the basement…


	7. Dojo

No one knows why he is so obsessed with being with Master Fung. Sure, they laughed about that horrible doll he would pull out every time he missed his "baby blue eyes"-which was about every three minutes- and they all remember how he took care of their master when was injured and unable to move- if washing him and placing a wig on his head or even cutting his toenails can be considered as "take care of".

Everyone is used to see him resting around his beloved Master's neck, and Kimiko is still complaining about the cell phone bill she had to pay after Dojo used her phone to call Master Fung for about the hundredth-time in a day, back in the days they were far from the temple.

But no one knows why the green dragon is so obsessed with being with him at every moment.

If they knew, he would have to explain how he sees the way Master Fung walks, or how he slightly limps on rainy days, or how he was fatigued after saving the monks from Chase Young's jungle cats, how the human lifespan seems so brief for a dragon of fifteen hundred years, and how he's afraid that in what he considers the blink of an eye his beloved Master will be gone, like once happened with another friend, to whom he never managed to apologize for that pink t-shirt…


	8. Master Monk Guan

No one knows why that spear was so important to him.

He literally had thousands of them, and still he betrayed the ones who saw him like an idol, and nearly killed Dojo, to have it back. Of course, he realized his mistake, saved them all and helped them in more than one occasion. It was hard for him to give it to Omi, but he felt like that spear he wanted back so bad was more suitable for the little monk, and he just couldn't have it anymore after knowing what he had done to have it back. He had other spears, and some of them were related to great adventures. The 384, which he gave to Bobo- you should have seen Omi's face when his friend was given a Spear of Guan!- was one of his favorites.

But no one knows why that specific spear, why not another, is so important.

If they knew, he would have to explain how that spear is labeled "number 1", and the smile he made –it's very rare to see him smiling- when his friend and fellow companion gave it to him as a Chinese New Year present, back in the days, and how that spear is all he had left from a friend who is now an enemy…That's why he gave it to Omi, because he believes so much that there is good in everyone, even in a man who betrayed them, or in a man like him, who had lost faith after losing a long time friend…


	9. Chase Young

No one knows why he wants Omi to be on his side. The little one is surely the last of all who could even think about joining him. Of all the monks, he is the more loyal to the Xiaolin cause, and the one who most despises evilness. Sure, he also seems to be the strongest one, but the other Dragons are strong as well. And after a leader was chosen, one would think he has finally lost interest with the little monk. Instead, it only made him grow more determinate to bring him to the Heylin side.

It's funny how his efforts are somehow balanced by the Dragon of Water trying to bring him to the good side. For every time he told the little one there was something evil in him, he would reply by seeing something good in every single one of his actions. The little warrior even went back in the past, and because of that he suddenly woke up one day with disgusting memories of another self, a good, uncorrupted one, helping them to fix an altered timeline, taking a choice, becoming the creature he was destined to be...

They are so similar…Two strong warriors, two martial artists, with high sense of honor, each one trying to make the other one change his side…

But that's all they have in common, or so it seems, and no one knows why he is so obsessed with Omi, maybe not even himself…

If they knew, he would have to explain how he saw Omi watching his friend, a lazy prankster who didn't ever make an effort to train harder, slowly become a strong warrior, take charge of the others without even realizing, and slowly become stronger than him, just like it happened to him centuries ago, and how, when he saw the little monk bowing with tears in his eyes, he reminded him so much of the day he realized he wasn't good enough, the day he tasted the bitter scent of envy, the day he sold his soul and all he had always believed in…

He knows that despite his big inflated ego, Omi can't hate anyone, especially a friend. He actually had started to hate Dashi at a certain point, and Guan as well…But the little one is not so envious, nor hungered for power like he is. Not yet. But he has all the time in the world to wait and see how much he can bear to be in the shadow of his friend…


	10. Squirrels

No one knows why he is afraid of squirrels. A mighty warrior, the incredible –not to say extremely handsome!- Dragon of Water, terrorized by a little furry thing like a squirrel!

He tried to deny it a first,trying to sound brave and fearless, but when they had to fight against Jack Spicer and his Shadow of Fear, it finally came out. Everyone else was busy fighting against giants dolls and jellyfishes, or trying to avoid a slimy kiss from a somehow terrifying old lady, so they didn't pay much attention to his fear finally revealed. Nobody asked him why. And nobody seemed to remember THAT showdown, the one in which he lost against Jack Spicer, even if he wants to forget it so much…

The image of that squirrel diving in that tiny mountain of acorns became, in his mind, the imagine of his failure. Of course, they had lost other showdowns; but that one…That one was for the Hearth of Jong… And if only he had won, no one would have witnessed the rise of Mala Mala Jong…And no one would have witnessed what came after…

No one knows what is so terrifying about squirrels for him...

If they knew, he would have to explain that is not a tiny little animal what he fears so much, but the failure it represents, and how everytime he sees it, he recalls that time when, because of him, because of his weakness, a chain of events lead him to know, for the very first time, what is like to lose a friend, and what betrayal means…


	11. Dolls

No one knows why she is afraid of her old doll. She has always been a rich girl, and she has to admit she was a spoiled kid. Her daddy used to buy her hundreds of toys, so a single doll shouldn't have been so important to her.

But it is. And no one seemed to notice, when that thing came out from the depths of her mind after Jack used the Shadow of Fear, that it was half burned…

She was about six, and was holding her favourite doll, staring in disbelief at her daddy while he was telling her that mommy and him didn't love each other anymore, but they loved her so much, and other nonsense talking…She felt alone, she was scared. It was the first time her power manifested. She was upset and shocked, and Mochika was the only thing she was holding at that moment...

A flame, a scream. The smell of burned plastic. Her tears when she looked at its face, knowing it was her fault... Of course her daddy bought her another doll. And other toys. But she never forgot that little burned doll... And no one knows why she is so afraid of it...

If they knew, she would have to explain how her old doll and its face, disfigured by the flames, represent her fear of losing control, over the things in her life and over herself, and hurting the people she loves…


	12. Grannies

No one knows why he is afraid of his grandma. Ok, she is quite hideous, and that nails of hers are creepy, and the way she spits when she talks is disgusting. But she is a member of the family, and he knows that…

But when he was little,every visit from her grandma terrorized him. Oh, she wasn't mean to him; she used to talk about how he was her favorite, how he was strong, how he was sweet. And everytime, despite their parents trying to change subject, or him trying to prove his sister was a good kid too, Grandma Lily would tell in front of her how she was nothing, how she should learn from his big brother, how she was the black sheep.

"C'mon, Ma', Jessie is a good child, she'll be a fine lady someday!"- her father would try to defend her, without much conviction, and his little sister seemed to grow knowing that their granny's words were true…

No one knows how it was hard for him to watch his little sister holding back the tears and looking at him with a hateful look, while Grandma kept talking about how a great boy he was and how proud of her grandson she would have been. No one knows how it was shocking for him -years later- to hear Grandma Lily say that she had always knew Jessie was a "rotten apple", and how she wasn't even surprised she had left…

If they knew, he would have to admit he never got the courage to defend his sister from all that hate, knowing that with his silence he helped her becoming the black sheep her grandma was so sure she would have been…


	13. Jellyfishes

No one knows what is so frightening about jellyfishes. Sure, they sting, and can be dangerous. And for a boy who lived in Brazil and enjoys surfing, jellyfishes should be a common inconvenience - they shouldn't seem frightening at all.

But they are. Especially when they are about four meters tall or combined with an horrible blue- flames-spitting Shen Gong Wu. It was so embarrassing, and he felt so helpless and guilty, knowing his friends' lives were in danger because of him, because of his weakness…

But why should a boy like him, who tries to act so fearless, be afraid of a slimy, stupid sea creature?

No one knows about that day, when he was just eight...No one knows about him being thrown in the deep water by a giant wave, his surfboard being swollen by the roaring ocean, hearing her mother's scream from the beach, being surrounded by a storm of horrible, slimy things. No one knows the pain of being sting all over your body, grasping for air, beginning to lose consciousness…

His mom told him to be careful…Sure thing, the boy had a sort of gift with the surfboard: he would ride the waves like the wind itself was at his own will. But he was young, and reckless, and he didn't listen to his mother saying not to go that far from the beach…

No one knows how he managed to propel himself out of the water, landing near the beach, using his powers for the very first time. He doesn't remember how he got into the hospital, but he sure remembers his family's faces when he woke up, filled with relief…

No one knows how much he is afraid of what the ocean can hide… The ocean he loved so much, the ocean he believed to know so well…

If they knew, he would have to explain how it's like to know the sickening sensation of being surrounded, the pain from being touched by that thing, the sight of the ocean starting to fade to black…


	14. Betrayal

No one knows why he betrayed them all. Of course, he was the only one who didn't make it to apprentice level and , to be honest, Omi's constant bragging about it didn't help at all…But they all thought he was better than this. Putting the world in danger, just to have food, videogames and everything else…At first they didn't even believe it.

He came back, disobeying orders, because he was taught that you must never leave a family member behind…And they were his family now. But he was scolded for that and, in the very end, he was the only one who didn't make it…He was the one who was left behind… And his new family didn't seem to care at all.

Sure, he had had a difficult period, and he felt betrayed… Nonetheless, nobody could recognize their smirking, pranking, sassy teammate in those cold, green eyes shining under that hood…

At the very end, he saved them all. And they all forgave him… But no one, especially himself, forgot about the whole accident… He felt bad about it for longer than he intended to admit… And it took a while for everyone to trust him completely again-and he realized that.

He even threw away his old outfit...He didn't want to hide himself under a hoodie anymore like he did, to avoid the betrayed look of his ex teammates, to hide his tears when he saw them against him...

No one knows why he betrayed them all in the first place…

If they knew, he would have to explain how it is like to grow in the poor side of Rio, how a bunch of material things that could seem worthless to someone else meant so much for a kid whose only toy had always been a worn out teddy bear, how he saw in that world created for him an opportunity he never had…And for an evil witch whose special talent is manipulation, it was very easy to discover how he felt when she was searching through his thoughts, his feelings, his desires…

No one knows that the last person to forgave him was not Omi, but himself…


	15. Regret of a formal Master Monk

No one knows why he is so serious and strict about everything…

Ok, maybe with the whole Chase going evil thing, and Dashi being the usual reckless prankster, he was somehow "forced" to be the strong, serious one. Someone has to…

Nonetheless, he didn't use to be like that. He had always been a silent and serious type, but always ready to greet someone with a friendly smile, or spend some time to practice together…

He obviously faked the whole heartless-trainer thing just to fool the evil bean, but to be honest, it wasn't that hard acting that way. Guess he just hardened over the years…

No one knows what happened to the warm-hearted guy who always had time for the others… Even if you could just catch a glimpse of him when he looks to the young monks training, or when he looks to the empty stack with the "Nr 1" label in his spear vault… But truth is that what remains of him is a cold, duty-obsessed men, and no one knows what changed him so much…

If they knew, he would have to explain that he spend all those years hating himself for not being able to stop him…And hating him for what he did, for his hunger for power…Just to wake up one night with his head filled with memories. Memories from a time that never was, memories of an other self, an evil one, who had sacrificed his honor and his friends just to gain power…

No one knows that he acts so seriously to hide his shame, knowing he despised his old friend for all this years just to discover that, given the occasion, he would have acted just the same…


End file.
